


Taming the Wolf

by pirotess



Category: Fatal Fury
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blackmail, Digital Art, Fanart, Held Down, M/M, NSFW Art, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat, Trick or Treat: Trick, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Rock runs out of choices.
Relationships: Kain R. Heinlein/Rock Howard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Taming the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I loved your prompt - hope you like the pic!


End file.
